Omicron
by Kuuga09
Summary: a group of high school students life will change when their hometown is attaked by army of robots called DROIDS
1. Chapter 1

_Tokyo 2025 /05/25 7:30 P.M _

A huge explosion is hear in the horizon

_Tokyo 2024 /05/25 7:00 P.M. _

Wow I can't believe is this late, times goes flying when we got so much fun, say a Second year high school student to his friends that coming out from an arcade

Yeah at least I beat my old record say another school student, is really good hanging out with you guys.

It is really fun, I never thought this kind of activity will be this much fun I thing we can do this to much offend don't you think say another student

Yeah is relaxing I guess study every day without having fun won't do nothing but make me a boring person say another student

You really need to live your school life I know you got a dream but wasting your time in high school will be pointless; seriously you need to have some fun once in a while say a pretty high school girl to one of the guys

Back a couple weeks ago after our second year of high school star the five of us are part of group assigned to prepare our first home work , each of us is unique in some areas the pretty girl is my childhood friend Hikari Sakurai member of the gymnastic club, we're being childhood friend when she and her parents move to our neighbor, since then we being going to the same school so I know her pretty much, the guy with the pony tail his name is Ryuji Raikawa he is in the karate club he's been practice seems he was little, moved to Tokyo from the country side after graduated from middle school, the guy with the bad guy appearance is Ryunoske Hino who also is in the karate club, even so he got a fame to be a delinquent, the true is he is one good guy. The genius from the class his name is Hyoga Aoki in middle school he was in the kendo club he even made it to the nationals but even so I feel something happened to him in the past 'cause he is the quiet in our class. My name Jin Kazehaya and I'm a member of the kendo club, the five of us just decided to take a little brake after finish our first assign I really feel lucky to have this guys as friend my life couldn't be better.

**WIND WARRIOR****, ****ICE****WARRIOR****, ****THUNDER****WARRIOR****, ****FIRE WARRIOR****, ****LIGTH WARRIOR****.**

I stopped looking around asking to the others did you hear that voice, a voice that say Wind Warrior, Hikary say she hear Light Warrior, Ryuji hear Thunder Warrior, Ryunosuke hear Fire Warrior and Hyoga hear Ice Warrior, everyone was confuse about what happened but somehow that voice sound familiar. Later the voice keep repeating itself Wind Warrior again and again I almost couldn't sleep that night.

_Tokyo 2024/ 05/26 12:00 M.D._

ITTADAKIMATSU everyone was so quiet I can see they also have problems to sleep we decided to eat our lunch in the rooftops of school

Jin: I hear that voice again; did you guys hear it too?

Hyoga: yea me too, is crazy but for some reason that voice sound familiar

Hikary: it was a woman?

Ryuji: the voice I hear was a man

Ryunosuke: yeah me too, it was nostalgic

Jin: I got that feeling too for some reason is too nostalgic

And explosion is hear close to the school

All: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jin: what was that?

Ryuji: look

Not so far we can see smoke coming from the ground sirens from emergency vehicles breaking the quiet of the day

Ryunosuke: hey what is going on?

Hikari: An explosion

Hyoga: is realy close and

Another explosion this one was close to the school

All: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hyoga: lest get out of here is too dangerous

Voice from the speaker: attention all students this is an state of emergency, please follow the teachers to the evacuation points this is a state of emergency, please follow your teachers to the evacuation points

Ruiji: come on lest go

Another explosion this one stronger than before leave them unconscious in the rooftop

Voice: Jin, wake up Jin

Jin: ahh who's calling me? Who are you?

Voice: Jin wake up to fulfill your destiny, you are a chosen one; the one who going to fight controlling the WIND

I open my eyes, everything is white I look around me and I only see a screen in where I see some kind of robots hurting people, the police is powerless against those foes no one is able to stop them

Jin: what is going on here is this some kind of joke?

Voice: is not a dream is the reality you species is facing the greatness treat humans ever face and you and 4 others are the chosen one's

Jin; a chosen one what do you mean?

Voice: There's no time to explain take this bracer and this crystal (pentagon shape) put the crystal inside the bracer press the white bottom and say the command EQUIP, hurry there is no time, you have to stop them; a bright strong light shine blind me for a moment after a couple seconds I open my eyes and found out I standing in the middle of the street, block away from the school I was somehow teleported I look in to my left wrist and on my right hand holding the crystal

Jin: this wasn't a dream, it is real I will really able to protect people

Woman Voice: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh someone help me

Jin: damn here goes EQUIP (the wind surround me in a tornado shape stile little by little I feel how some kind of armor protect my body) Wow is this for real (a black suit and armor with white details, a face mask with a visor)

Woman: help somebody help me

Jin: I have to hurry

Voice: Jin can you hear me

Jin: Who are you?

Voice: my name is EPSILON

Jin: Epsilon?

Epsilon: yes I am what you call an alien

Jin: What did you just say?

Epsilon: I know is unbeliever but this is the truth

Jin: Unbeliever you say, this is crazy

Epsilon: I'm here because I'm the only hoping, you planet have so listen well those are battle droids they were created for one purpose eliminated resistance and extract human blood

Jin: human blood why they want that?

Epsilon: cause is the key to unlock a monster

Jin: a monster?

Epsilon: Look I'll explain later with details right now you have to save that woman don't let them steal her blood

Just when epsilon was finish his sentence I was in from of those droids the woman was unharmed I rushed to get her surprised I moved fast I'll managed to get a hold of her and get out there but before I could leave the area I was surrounded for another group of droids I'll put the woman behind me

Jin: stay calm I'll protect you

Woman: who are you

Jin: I am um I

Epsilon: Zeta Warrior

Jin: I'm Zeta Warrior I'm a friend

Woman: Zeta Warrior

Jin: OK you piece of metal is time to put an end to this

Droid: Resistance identified prepare for extermination

Jin: hey Epsilon, do I have any weapons?

Epsilon: Weapons you got something better; listen well try to clear your mind try to feel the power of wind inside you, feels its flow and them, release it

Jin: "Concentrate, breathe, feel the flow of the power of wind and then" release it

Droid: attack eliminate treat

All: Understood

Jin: WIND BLAST

A power full blast of wind came out my right arm sending all those droids flying in parts for some reason I felt a little tired, I look around I went to check the woman I've saved from those droids she ask me

Woman: are you some kind of hero

Jin: sort of it

Woman: thank you for saving my life

Jin: is my job, come on lest get out of here I have to put you in a safe place, I believe this isn't over yet

Woman: you mean, there are more of those robots

Jin: yeah, come on lest go

Walking for a couple minutes we find a military division I'll told her to go with them and let them know what the situation is, after that epsilon contact me and told me the city still under attack, I'll ask him for directions that's when he told me

Epsilon: listen you aren't the only one helping people your comrades are fighting in this moment hurry and help them, when the situation is under control I'll explain everything, but for now go, as the leader of the OMICRON WARRIORS you have to lead them, to protect your planet.

Jin: in other words I have mankind future on my shoulders and my comrades, this is great

Epsilon: don't be negative, don't worry I'm here to help as well so go and assist Alpha he is close to you I'll guide you thru the visor's face mask

Jin: why do I have to wear a face mask?

Epsilon: the mask is not for you, is to protect those close to you besides with that appearance I think no one will recognize you

Jin: what do you mean appearance?

Looking at one of the windows of a building I was looking a little different at least my hair and eyes was a different color blue hair silver eyes and the face mask cover my forehead to my chin leaving part of my nose and lips so I can speak with others by the way with epsilon I've communicate telepathically with him.

Jin: Ok I'm on my way


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 THE ICE WARRIOR**

_2024/05/26 12:05_

Hyoga: where I am?

Epsilon: you are in my ship my name is Epsilon

Hyoga: a ship! who are you?

Epsilon: at the moment there is no time to explain take this Bracer and the Alpha Crystal (a square shape one) put in I the brace press the blue bottom and say the codeword EQUIP join your comrades and protect this world

Hyoga: here it go (putting the crystal in the slot and pressing the blue bottom) EQUIP (a water column came out of the earth like a geyser, it freeze my body is cover in ice suddenly breaks apart) I feel estrange

Epsilon: you just morph into Alfa, the ice warrior one of the chosen omicron warriors, now hurry you have to stop those droids for completes their program, there are others like you fighting as well but for now do you see the enemy close to your position?

Hyoga:(start running) you mean those red dots those are the enemies

Epsilon: yeah the white ones are identified as civilians or allies

Hyoga: and the blue ones?

Epsilon: those are you comrades the other omicron warriors

Hyoga: got it looks like I going to find some enemies dead ahead

Epsilon: my thoughts are with you, don't worry everything will be fine

Arriving to the destined point I found many people unconscious, some police and military officers dead

Hyoga: what the hell is this, what are these things?

Epsilon: this is what I was trying to prevent, listen many people still alive but we need to clear the path for help to arrive but with those droids, there will be more casualties now we need to stop them

Hyoga: I will

Epsilon: listen your element is Ice, concentrate, let it flow in our body and then RELEASED

Hyoga: ok your piece of junk for all the people you hurt today I'll make you pay

Droid commander: secondary program eliminating treat, all droids fire

Hyoga: ICE BULLET (cone shape bullets was coming out of my fist piercing those droids), I did it epsilon I did it

Droid: enemy detected all units open fire

Hyoga: damn it (taking cover) this doesn't look good

Voice: mommy where are you I'm scare?

Hyoga: (a little girl) stay there I will help you to find your mommy Onii san promise ok

Little Girl: those robots, I'm scare

Hyoga: here it goes ICE SHIELD

Resisting the laser impact the shield hold

Hyoga: take this ICE BULLETS

Destroying and severly damaged every droid impacted by the ice bullets

LG: the bad robots they gone?

Hyoga: yeah I'll beat them now lest go and look for your mommy (taking the hand of the LG)

Droid: attention to all units a treat has appeared he is in direction to the north to all droids eliminated treat at all cost (sending the message before deactivated)

Droid: mission updated eliminating treat

Officer: ok people we need to establish a perimeter we can't allow any more of those robots passing this area

Officer2: sir a group of civilians just arrive we prepare them to depart to the safe zone

Officer: very well

Officer3: Sir another group of droids are coming distance 500 hundred

Officer: this is it people get ready

Officer2: sir look at this (given a pair of binocular)

Officer: What is that?

Officer4: sir is some kind of man and got a little girl with him

Hyoga: ICE SHIELD

Officer: WHAT WAS THAT?

Officer4: Some kid of ice barrier

Hyoga: come on is not going to last for long (carrier the little girl and running)

LG: onii san, mommy

Hyoga: yeah I know I promise I going to help find your mommy but she will get really angry if something happened to you first I need to put you safe ( at distant I can see a barrier set by police officer) good that's what I need

Officer4: sir he is coming our direction

Hyoga: Officers

Officer: stay where you are who are you identified yourself?

Hyoga: no time to explain take this little girl and get out of here I'll deal with those Droids hurry my ice shield won't hold for too long (given the girl to a female officer)

LG: onii san

FO: come with me

Hyoga: go with them I'll go back and find your mommy

Officer4: sir they just past the ice

Hyoga: ICE BULLETS (traveling a great speed the bullets impact many droids but there just too many of them) damn it

Droids: target acquired fire

Hyoga: ICE SHIELD (making another shield to protect everyone behind me but this wasn't so strong as before) it's not going to hold, everyone get out of here

Jin: WIND BLAST (all the remaining droids was destroyed)

Officer: what?

Jin: are you ok Alpha

Hyoga: yeah and you are

Jin: I'm Zeta

Officer: there is two now

Hyoga: Zeta so you are an omicron warrior too

Jin: Epsilon sends me to help you I guess I just arrive on time

Hyoga: thanks for help me

Officer: ok you two what is going on here

Jin: we don't know, I was told to help to stop those droids

Hyoga: me too, if you excuse me I have to find that little girl mother

Officer3: you don't need to do that anymore look over there

Lg: mommy (given a hug to her mother)

Mom: Mio (hug her too)

Mio: onii chan thank you, you keep your promise

Hyoga: (rising my hand giving her a thumps up) be a good girl

Jin: lest go there still more of those droids

Hyoga: we need to go there is another omicron warrior close to a position

Jin: how do you know?

Hyoga: I using the radar from my visor to located friendly's and foes

Jin: epsilon didn't told me about the radar; let me see how you activated this

Officer: you two listen we receive info about people still trapped inside that war zone are you here to help?

Jin: yes sir we are the Omicron Warriors

Hyoga: about 3 blogs from here I can detected a large group of droids some civilians and another warrior close to them

Jin: excuse me officer

Officer: captain Yagami

Jin: captain Yagami we will appreciate any help the police and military can give to us

Yagami: you can count of it but you later have to answer to some questions is that understood

Both: Yes sir

After that we head to the next point looking for our comrade we still don't know what is going on but for I feel we are doing the right thing


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 THE LIGTH WARRIOR **

Hikari: Where I am?

Epsilon: you are in my ship my name is Epsilon Hikari Sakuai

Hikari: how do you now my name are you some kind of STALLKER

Epsilon: I don't understand the definition of that word but no, I know your name because you are one of the chosen ones, you are the GAMMA WARRIOR

Hikari: Gamma Warrior what is that?

Epsilon: like I say to your friends no time to explain the explosion was an attack from a group of droids

Hikari: Droids?

Epsilon: look (pointing to a monitor) these robots are programmed with the only purpose to complete their goal, obtain human blood to awakening a monster, a powerful one that can destroy any world

Hikari: if this some kind of joke cause I can't believe any word you say

Epsilon: I knew you will say that so to prove every word I'll say take this bracer and crystal (a circle shape one) so put the crystal in the slot and press the yellow bottom, say the command EQUIP

Hikari: wait what did you just say

Epsilon: there is no time hurry you have to stop those droids meet your comrades in this battle fulfill your destiny

A strong white light star to surround me my body feels wear, suddenly I was in a know area to me, a small park close to the school, I used to visit it in the past.

Hikari: this place, it brings back memories

Epsilon: listen a group of droids are close to you they targeting a group of kids

Hikari: what did you say?

Epsilon: is time to fight use the crystal it going to give you access to a special powers

Hikari: here we go Equip (a strong light cover my body a black suit and armor with yellow details) wow I feel strange

Epsilon; you just awakened your powers "light" is necessary in this moments of darkness now the visor of your face mask give you a location do you see some red and white dots?

Hikari: yes what are those?

Epsilon: the red ones are the droid the white ones are civilians or allies

Hikari: and those blue ones who are those and why 2 are coming to where I am?

Epsilon: those are your comrades the others omicron warriors and the two coming to your position are Zeta and Alpha they come to support you in this fight

Hikari: ok here I go (star running towards the droids)

Epsilon: don't worry I'll be with you I'm communicating with you telepathic you never be alone

Hikari: that is sexual harassment

Epsilon: what is that is some kind of way to say thank you?

Hikari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Epsilon: listen this is it, your power is the light, feel it let it flow in all your body and shine like the sun in the sky

Hikari: light huh!

Woman: somebody help!

Hikary: i hear it close to here, I have to be

Woman: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Hikari: (I never hear a scream like that could it be I got too late to save someone?) hey are you ok? (I'll saw a woman falling to the ground protecting some elementary kids)

Droid: target acquired continue with the mission

Kids: Ayumi Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Woman: Ayumi!

Kids: help!

Hikari: damn it! Hey you stop

Droid: Unknown, target secondary objective, eliminating treat (star shooting)

Hikari: (evading all the droid shoots from his weapon) good thing my gymnastic abilities are big help evading his shoot

Droid: Requesting support: confirming treat

Droid Commander: Understood sending reinforcement

Hikary: Ok you piece of junk is time to put you in the junk yard for good (looking at the kids and the woman) hey all of you get out of here I'll distract this robot so get out of here

Woman: I can't leave Ayumi here she needs medical help

Hikari: those kids need to be put to safe, go I'll help your friend after I deal with this piece of junk

Kid: Ami sensei I'm scare,

Ami: damn it why this is happened

Hikari: I'm sick of be on the defense is time to attack (focus I need to concentrate on what he told me) SOLAR BEAM (from the tip of my index and middle finger a beam of light impact the droid destroying him in a instant) I did it (going to the woman lying in the floor)

Ayumi: arh

Hikari: she still alive I need to help her, come on I have to get you out here

(The sound of steps approaching)

Hikari: damn

Ami: over here please hurry

Hikari: I told you to get out here

Ami: I came with help

Hikari: (a group of paramedics and police officers came in our aid I feel a relief)

Ami: sis help is here

Hikari: that's the reason you came back for your family

Ami: wouldn't you do the same?

Hikari: yeah

Officer: hurry get out of here more of those robots are coming our way

Paramedic: understood

Hikari: I'll distract them while all of you escape; your name is Ami right

Ami: yes

Hikari: take care of your sister, when this is over I'll give my dad a big hug, now go

Officer: incoming fire

Hikari: (mini missiles were launched) here it goes LIGTH DOME (a big dome was created protecting me and given the other the protection they need to leave to safety)

Droid: fire laser

Droids: understood

The droids star firing from their weapons I don't know how long the dome is going to hold

Hikari: damn it (here goes, I cancel the dome and started to do part of my gymnastic, it got the droids confuse at least for a moment so I can counter attack) ok guys here are some gymnastic tools LIGHT RIBBON (holding together some droids) LIGHT BALL (getting close to them I hit them hard exploiting second after touch them) LIGHT CLUBS (a pair of clubs I use them to blow their heads out their bodies) how is that guys

Droid: commander this is an emergency send the assault type droids the enemy is too strong

Hikari: LIGHT BEAM (hitting the droid make him blow out) I beat them but he say something about "assault Type" I'm somehow got a bad feeling

Jin: hey are you GAMMA

Hikari: who are you?

Jin: I'm Zeta he is Alpha

Hyoga: are you ok?

Hikari: yeah I took care of those droids but

Jin: what happened?

Hikari: I hear the last one say something about assault type

Epsilon: those are more stronger droids you have to be careful cause the level you are it might be dangerous to fight them

Hyoga: you got any info or data about them? Please send it to my visor so I can analyze the info

Epsilon: yeah but like I say you are not stronger enough to beat them

Jin: you have to trust us more if we going to face this task together

Hikari: are you talking to the stalker?

Jin: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha he is not a stalker, he is a alien

Hyoga: ok I think I got an idea to beat them, but the other two warriors what are their powers

Epsilon: Beta is Thunder and Delta is Fire

Hyoga: I'll explain everything but we need to find them first

Jin: lest go

Hikari: ok

Jin: why I feel secure of myself with them I wonder who are their real identities?

Hikari: hey don't space out come on lest go (why I fell this way when I talk to him)


End file.
